


I Lost Something in the Hills

by qu33r_mister_m4rvin



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: AU where otto goes to war, Angst, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, im literally so sorry, this was supposed to be fluff but uhh, this was supposed to be for valentines day, what happened, why did it turn out so sad??, yes i wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33r_mister_m4rvin/pseuds/qu33r_mister_m4rvin
Summary: Martin carefully unfolded the letter. Across it, was Otto’s illegible handwriting. He smiled, just a little.He knew, in this moment, that everything would be alright.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I Lost Something in the Hills

Martin carefully unfolded the letter. Across it, was Otto’s illegible handwriting. He smiled, just a little. Seeing his lover’s writing, he allowed himself to bask in the feeling of comfort. For this letter meant that Otto was okay. That he would return to him soon. That everything would be alright.

The following is that letter.

August 27, 1945

Martin, 

I am uncertain if this letter will ever reach you- but I will wright regardless. Perhaps someone will find this, this seemingly unimportant piece of parchment, and send it to you. Your gentle hands will hold it, and your eyes will gaze over my words. I hope you do not cry. I hope you know I will be okay- a doctor will find me. Will fix the bloody wound in my chest. 

My thoughts are beginning to muddle, so I will wright the rest in haste. 

The Russians invaded our tent, killed all of our doctors. Our patients were dead long before then. I am sure a medic is nearby, and will help me. The wound isn’t too bad, I am sure. But their is quite a lot of blood. I am scared, Martin. But you shouldn’t be. I assure you, I will be okay. My wound will allow me passage home, so we are to be reunited once more.  
I can hardly feel the pen, underneath my fingertips, and my mind is slipping away. It is as if I am drunk! 

I can hear a medic now, I am positive, we are to see each other quite soon! Martin, I miss you greatly, and hope this letter reaches you shortly. 

Greetings to your wooden leg,

-Otto Marqua

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two before- i hope the characterization isnt to bad !! please tell me what you think, all critique is welcome :D
> 
> (The title is from the album "color green")


End file.
